Onyu Tha'ladir
Background Author's note: Despite its spelling, Onyu's name is pronounced "Awn-ya." Onyu was born several thousand years ago in the moss covered city of Eldre'thalas from her parents Rodnir Tha'ladir and Usalena Eponamede. Rodnir Tha'ladir had served the city of Eldre'thalas as an archer and city guard whose connection with magic was weak, but not entirely scarce. While Usalena Eponamede emerged from a long line of elves that had placed themselves into the Highborne by means of proper lifetime servitude. After Onyu was born and her affinity of magic began to emerge from a young age, they wished only the best for her and her brighter future, enrolling her in study the moment she could understand the words of her instructors. Nearly all of Onyu's young and early adult life, she had been surrounded by magic. Magical study, magical practice. Her entire world was practically consumed by it. Having such a strong focus on academics, Onyu found herself to be a rather homely and unattractive elf by common Highborne standards. While many would be bitter of this, Onyu used the lack of distraction of her appearance to further focus her studies and free time into other subjects. History, Geology, Wood working, Astronomy and eventually onto her favorite subject, sewing. Onyu honed her skills on the side as a seamstress, infusing common technique with arcane magic, and eventually gained favor from many within Eldre'thalas for her unique talent with the loom. One talent she would carry on to this very day. When the time came and the Highborne of Eldre'thalas that were unaware of Prince Tor's use of demonic energy to fuel their magic discovered his foul means, she quickly banded with the disagreeing Highborne to rejoin society and to cast off such ideals as true magical means. Onyu is commonly found swearing that magic is not meant to destroy, but to create. And should only be used for the purpose of good. Physical Description A welcoming glance always remains upon the woman's bright features. Though her eyes bare a gentle hue of white, a bluish tint remains in a lingering state. The first indication of her presence among the Arcane. Her skin once born of pure white now carries somewhat of a pinkish hue. Her hair kept formal and usually long. A frame of pure white along her gentle and ageless face. Within such a mane remains tiny golden flecks of hair only noticed when caught in the right moment beneath the sunlight. The golden hairs become more noticeable with time. Her smile carries no falsehood of any kind and she is very welcoming to those around her. Her attire is formal, but hardly decadent and ever changing. Often seen wearing colors of red, gold and white before anything else. A simple observer would take notice that she would seem a bit nervous and picky about her attire, often dusting off loose threads and frowning upon any flaw within her current outfit. Even to an extent where one would find her working constantly at the loom to ensure perfection in all robes she constructed, for herself or for others. Several things remain obvious of the woman's demeanor. Unlike most of her Highborne kin, she speaks in gentle tones. Her voice ringing out along ones ears as almost musical and soothing. She holds her form proudly, but never appears to be considering herself to be above anyone else around her. Personality Several things remain obvious of the woman's demeanor. Unlike most of her Highborne kin, she speaks in gentle tones. Her voice ringing out along ones ears as almost musical and soothing. She holds her form proudly, but never gives the illusion that she considers herself to be above anyone else around her. While her comrades value her kindness towards others, they often worry that her kindness will get the best of her. One thing is not quickly evident about her, but can be learned in time, is that she is a terribly hopeless romantic. If the woman is not in magical practice of at the loom, it's almost always guaranteed that she has her nose stuck in a thinly wrapped book. Most likely some manner of romance novel. Overall, the woman bears somewhat of a sweet and inviting personality that can break away even the cruelest of hearts. Category:Characters Category:Highborne Category:Pyromancer Category:Mages Category:Shen'dralar Category:Order of Malorne Category:Eldre'Dorei